Donde hay vida, hay esperanza
by EliACa
Summary: En medio de la desgracia en que se ha convertido el mundo, pero sobre todo en lo que se han transformado las personas; Carol y Ezekiel se ayudan a redescubrirse a sí mismos, y a darle un nuevo significado a sus existencias.


**Disclaimer:** Obvio que no es mío; aunque me gustaría ser dueña de Ezekiel; me encanta xD

 **A/N:** si hay algo de lo cual me gusta escribir, es de shippers, y cuando se me mete uno en la cabeza, es algo medio obsesivo; la forma en la cual más disfruto sacar la friki en mi, es escribiendo; así que, acá les dejo algo para el Fandom de TWD (el fic se ubica luego de los sucesos del final de la 7ma temporada).

Es lo primero que escribo diferente a mi amada The Mentalist; pero dado a que hace más de dos años que esta serie terminó; me entusiasma poder tener una nueva fuente de inspiración.

* * *

 **1\. Un adiós**

Hubo un tiempo para sepultar a sus muertos, para reposar las heridas, y para encorajar a la gente...; habían ganado una batalla, pero sabían que les tocaba librar una guerra larga y despiadada. La defensa de Alexandría pasaría a la historia, como una fecha en la que el pueblo se manifestó contra la opresión de los Salvadores, habían logrado lo más difícil: vencer los miedos, establecer una revolución del pensamiento, tener la convicción de que las cosas podían ser diferentes.

Aparentemente la tensa calma se había apoderado de Alexandría; sin embargo, los líderes ya estaban planeado las posibles estrategias para continuar el ataque.

La casa de Carol -que a pesar de su ausencia durante varias semanas, había seguido disponible, la gente la seguía considerando como su residencia-, estaba siendo ocupada en esos momentos por los 10 militantes de El Reino que se habían unido a la batalla, entre ellos: Jerry, Dianne, Daniel, Colton, Alvaro, Henry, Shiva (quien descansaba en el patio trasero), y por supuesto, el rey Ezekiel.

Cuando Carol entró al lugar, todos los que estaban en los asientos del salón se pusieron de pie, "Mi Lady", dijo Alvaro.

\- Dejen de llamarme así, y de hacer esas reverencias -pidió Carol frunciendo el ceño-.

\- Si señora -respondió Daniel-.

\- Es en serio -volvió a decir Carol; mientras paseaba su vista por todo el lugar-.

\- Está arriba, en la habitación principal -comentó Dianne, sabiendo muy bien a quién buscaba la mujer de ojos azules-.

\- Gracias -contestó ella, mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras-.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, por lo que vio a Ezekiel poniéndose su armadura, su gabardina, sus guantes. Carol se quedó en el umbral de la puerta esperando a que él se percatara de su presencia. Cuando lo hizo, detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó observándola profundamente, como siempre lo hacía.

\- ¿Te vas? -Preguntó ella en casi un hilo de voz-.

\- Si. Debo regresar; la verdad es que no sabemos qué represalias vaya a tomar Negan, es una posibilidad de que sabiendo que las fuerzas están reunidas aquí, envíe a sus hombres contra nuestras comunidades indefensas. Así de cobarde es.

Carol no respondió, sabía que tenía la razón. Se miraron en silencio a los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué agregar; con la certidumbre de que aquello era una despedida.

\- Ven conmigo -le pidió con su voz ronca; así, sin adornos, ni rodeos; haciendo muestra de la seguridad que caracteriza a la realeza-.

\- No puedo abandonar a Rick y todo el grupo otra vez, no en estos momentos. No sé si hubiese hecho la diferencia el que me quedara; quizá Gleen y Abraham aún seguirían vivos, quizá no; pero no puedo alejarme nuevamente, no hasta que esto termine; necesito ser parte de lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir aquí, necesito estar con ellos.

\- Lo entiendo.

Lo sabían; sabían de la amarga contradicción que les invadía, la entendían y la respetaban; pues eran tan grandes sus convicciones, que era inútil intentar convencerse el uno al otro de actuar diferente a lo que ya habían planeado.

\- Imaginaba que dirías algo así -continuó Ezekiel-, me iré con la mitad de mis hombres, el resto se quedará contigo…

\- No -dijo tajantemente ella-.

\- A tus órdenes -él se acercó e hizo caso omiso a su protesta-, necesitan todo el apoyo que podamos darles; ellos mismos se ofrecieron de voluntarios a quedarse -hizo una pausa-, además, si necesitan de un lugar para refugiarse, ellos podrán guiar a la gente hasta El Reino.

Carol asintió en silencio.

Ezekiel, tomó su katana camuflajeada en ese bastón que siempre trae consigo, se acercó más a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente, a solo un paso de distancia.

\- Hay muchas mujeres y niños en El Reino, quedaron pocos hombres entrenados para luchar; está Henry, esperándome, soy lo único que le queda, yo… -continuaba Ezekiel tratando de justificar su decisión-.

\- Lo sé, está bien, de verdad; yo en tu lugar haría justo lo mismo, de hecho, lo estoy haciendo.

Ya estaba dicho todo. En un mundo apocalíptico, las despedidas solían ser proseguidas de una hilera de incertidumbres, nunca se sabía si era un hasta pronto, o un hasta nunca; así que Ezekiel no dudó en acercar su rostro al de ella, fijó su vista en sus labios con la descarada intención de besarla; sin embargo, Carol lo detuvo colocando sus manos en su pecho; impidiendo que lograra su cometido, pero tampoco alejándolo de ella, así que quedaron cerca, a muy poco de la gloria.

\- Lo siento -susurró él apenado-, creí que…, debo haberme equivocado interpretando las señales.

\- No estás equivocado. Es solo que, no me conoces realmente.

\- Carol, lo que conozco de ti me gusta -le sonrió-, …Mucho; es más que suficiente como para tenerme perdido en ti.

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Yo también.

\- He hecho cosas terribles -le dijo con seriedad; mientras aferraba sus manos en su pecho-.

\- Todos hemos hecho cosas terribles Carol. Pero si es eso lo que te preocupa; entonces te escucho, déjame conocerte, déjame ser yo quien decida.

\- Así será, pero no ahora.

Ezekiel asintió, tomó sus manos y procedió a darle un abrazo… "cuídate" le dijo él. "Tú también", respondió ella correspondiendo al afectuoso gesto.

 _-DhVhE-_

Ezekiel se despidió de Daniel, Alvaro, Dianne, Kevin, quienes se quedaban en Alexandría; en el porche de la casa de Carol, se despidió también de Jerry, quien lo abrazaba efusivamente.

\- Cuida de Carol y los demás ¿vale? -Le dijo su majestad; mandato que Jerry tomó con toda seriedad-.

\- Si señor -le respondió con voz firme, mientras se alejaba rápidamente para evitar llorar-.

Ezekiel se giró para encontrarse con Carol, quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

\- ¿Lo cuidarás cierto? -Le preguntó él-.

\- Por supuesto -le dijo ella sonriendo un poco-.

La pareja, junto con Shiva, se encaminaron hacia la entrada principal de Alexandría, en donde esperaba el resto de los integrantes de El Reino, quienes se disponían a marcharse; allí también estaban Michonne, Maggie y Rick. Éste último le dio la mano al exótico rey, y le agradeció por todo el apoyo brindado, sabía que sin ellos, y especialmente sin Shiva, la historia hubiese sido otra.

Al abandonar el lugar, justo al cruzar el portón, Ezekiel volteó para dedicarle una breve mirada a Carol, intentando grabarse cada detalle de su semblante en la memoria, queriendo conservar esa imagen de ella con él, hasta un próximo encuentro.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


End file.
